


October 15: “I thought you had forgotten.”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Family Issues, Fictober, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: Family reunions, eh? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	October 15: “I thought you had forgotten.”

The tall, broad woman presented a tawny hand. “Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan.”

“Really, Evie?” The man didn’t take it but looked less offended than stricken.

She retracted the offer, crossing her arms across her chest. “I thought you might have forgotten, is all.”

“It’s not funny.”

“It’s a _little_ funny. It’s been, what, twenty years? You don’t write, you don’t visit...”

“Like there was any way the bann was going to let us contact you? The scandal of you being hauled off to the Circle was bad enough.”

“Oh, _Maker defend_ Max Trevelyan from the _scandal_ of writing his baby sister.”


End file.
